A Smile from One
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: A smile from one and a smirk from the other. Apparently, his teammates can't grasp that concept. Tensai Pair Oshitari x Fuji We need more of this pairing!


**A Smile from One  
**

**Summary:** A smile from one and a smirk from the other. Apparently, his teammates can't grasp that concept.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Pairings: **Tensai Pair (Oshitari/Fuji)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine.

I'm so happy that my other story, 'Painless', got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Reviews make my day, really. Unless they're flames. Then they don't. But on top of this random one-shot that popped into my head today, I'm working on another long story which might be better than the last! Or worse. Whichever you think when I post it. And yes, I'll always finish my storied before I post them on . I just don't like to keep my readers waiting if I suddenly get a writer's block. So expect to hear from me soon! And please enjoy this one-shot! I'm sad that I don't hear more of this pairing. And as usual, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Fuji sighed, exhausted, while he sat on the bed in his boyfriend's room. His friends and teammates had tried another weird trap thing to try to set him up with Tezuka. It was strange, really; why couldn't they just accept that he wasn't interested in him? He didn't want to be more than friends with Tezuka.

Fuji rolled over. He suspected that it was because that was what seemed customary. Eiji was dating Oishi, Ryoma was going out with Momo, and Kaidoh and Inui were together. It was expected that Fuji would be with Tezuka, right? It seemed so hard for his friends to grasp the idea that he didn't love him more than a friend. They were so narrow minded, Fuji mused, as he had found out two years ago.

Two years ago was the first time that his friends had tried to set him up. It was humiliating, really, but more frustrating than anything else. Back then, though, his friends weren't really strong, so Tezuka and him together could normally kick the closet door down that they were holding shut. What was annoying, though, was when they thought of other strange things that didn't relate to being locked in closets.

Like that one time when Eiji stuck Silly Putty in Fuji's hair and apparently only Tezuka could get it out. That was the most transparent trick ever, but their only choice was to play along with it. And by the third year, now, it got much worse. First of all, their friends would almost always resort to the locking-in-the-closet plan, and second of all, they were much stronger. So Fuji and Tezuka couldn't just break the door down now; they had to go to more _effective_ options.

A lot of times, Fuji would make a lot of shuffling noises and lean in close to Tezuka. And when his friends couldn't take it anymore and opened the door, they would make a run for it. Normally, Fuji would make it about a foot before the door was unceremoniously opened. But this time, Fuji's face was inches from his captain's, and it had left his own face red.

A smile from one and a smirk from the other apparently didn't settle well with his teammates. They absolutely _needed_ a smile from one and a stern, disapproving frown from the other. To them, that was considered perfect. But maybe they were wrong. Tezuka and Fuji just weren't meant to be.

Fuji was in the middle of the horrifying memory, when his boyfriend walked smoothly into the door. "What's this?" he said. Leaning in close so that his head was on Fuji's shoulder, he whispered, "You smell like Tezuka." Backing away slightly, he added, "and your face is all red."

Fuji rolled his eyes. "Spells disaster, doesn't it?" He shook his head. "Neh, Yuushi, have your friends ever bothered you about the fact that you're not going out with the person they expect you to date?"

The other tensai sat down next to Fuji. "Only about a million times." He rested his hands behind his back so that he was a little farther back than the brunette.

Fuji sighed. "Because they used to try to set Tezuka and me up like crazy. And when I started dating you, it only got worse."

Oshitari chuckled. "As expected. Your team is unnaturally persistent."

"I think I've noticed that."

"Your team is also very narrow-minded. When they set their eyes on something, they can't pull away."

"Isn't that how it is with most tennis players? Unnaturally persistent?"

"True, but along with the tennis blood, your team is even more so. Especially that first year of yours. Echizen, is it?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Even you."

Fuji blinked in surprise. "What? Me? Persistent?"

"Yes." Oshitari shrugged. "But knowing you, you'd probably defeat someone or accomplish what you've been trying to before you even have to think about getting persistent."

They sat like that in silence for a while. It wasn't the awkward silence that Fuji would share with Tezuka sometimes, especially when they were trapped in those embarrassing situations together. No, of course not. It was a comfortable, casual, relaxed silence that he would share with the other tensai.

It was Fuji that finally spoke. "Strange, isn't it?"

Oshitari cocked his head. "What?"

"How some people can be so narrow-minded. I wouldn't really say 'prejudiced' or 'intolerant', it's just that they can only see in one direction. Kind of like those traditional horse-drawn carriages you hear about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like how those horses always have blinders on them that allow them only to see ahead."

"But at least they can only see ahead and not behind."

Fuji smiled. "You've got a good point. That's just like you."

Oshitari merely raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you get agitated like this before. You're really passionate about this, aren't you?"

"Agitated? You call this agitated?" Fuji pointed at himself. "Compared to some people I know, this is a little too calm to be normal."

"But for you, I'd say agitated." Oshitari did a little wave with his hand. "But then again, you're not exactly what I would consider _normal_."

"And is there some kind of problem with that?"

Oshitari smirked. "Nope. You're perfect to me."

Fuji tilted his head and tapped his chin lightly. He finally agreed with what Oshitari had said. Diverting them back to the original subject, he said, "I wouldn't call it agitated as much as I would say _bothered_."

"Wouldn't they be pretty much the same thing, though?"

Fuji smiled again. "Agitated is more like angry and bothered is more like annoyed. Or at least that's how I think of it."

Oshitari had to grip the bed to refrain from pouncing on him right then and there. He looked so cute when he smiled like that, though. He clutched the sheet until his knuckles were white. "Just tell them to the face that you're not interested in Tezuka." Frankly, it was getting difficult to keep his voice even.

"…Do you think I'm stupid?"

Oshitari blinked. "What?"

"I've done that so many times, it's not even funny. Really. You know our team. They're so stubborn."

"I already said that they were persistent."

"It has too much of a not-negative connotation." Oshitari laughed and Fuji frowned. "This time, it was different. I was centimeters from Tezuka's face! That's probably why I smell more like him than usual today."

"And why your face is all red?"

Fuji reached up and touched his own cheek. "Is it still red?"

"Not so much anymore. But when I came it, it was pretty much the color of that cable that plugs into the DVD player right there," Oshitari said and pointed.

Fuji sighed. "I'm really sorry for just coming in like this, but I _really_ needed to get away from my teammates."

Oshitari shook his head. "Not a problem. I _always_ need to get away from my teammates. I can relate."

"That's because your teammates are psycho nutheads that are afraid of frogs."

"At least they're all normal."

Fuji blinked. "Excuse me? Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Well, they're better than your team."

"Pfft. Thanks. Really. You're the nicest person I've ever met," Fuji said sarcastically.

"I know I am."

"I think you've been hanging around Atobe too long."

"Really? I try not to. He's the strangest one on our team."

"You can say that again. I sometimes wonder how he can pull something like that off without looking like a complete idiot."

Oshitari shook his head. "Probably because he's pretty much perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah." Oshitari leaned in closer to Fuji and whispered, "But perfect isn't really my style."

Fuji didn't pull away. "Are you saying that I'm not perfect?" In fact, he tilted his head even nearer to his boyfriend.

"Different people interpret the word 'perfect' differently."

"I know I'm perfect to most people. But apparently not to you."

"Ah, but I never said that you weren't perfect."

"But you implied it."

"Implying doesn't mean anything."

"So now you're saying that I'm not your style." By now, Fuji had his arms draped around Oshitari's shoulders and neck and their faces were the centimeters apart.

Oshitari closed the distance between them, narrowly avoiding a question that he, for once, had no answer to. Fuji let it go this time. Pulling away, Oshitari smirked. He wasn't going to let his guard down again. Changing the subject back again, Fuji said, "And how Mukahi jumps twenty times his height? That's not exactly something I see on an everyday basis."

"Maybe it just means we're better than you."

"Ahem. My _team_, not me. And we beat you in several tournaments. You know that well enough."

"I stand corrected, then." Oshitari tilted his head for a moment, as if in deep thought, but only for an instant. "Ah, but maybe _I'm_ better than you."

"Don't you remember that match we played a while ago at Atobe's mansion thing? I totally beat you, 6-4. You admitted that it was a complete loss."

"You beat me in tennis, maybe." Oshitari shifted to a kneeling position and pushed Fuji onto the bed so that he was lying down.

"I thought that was what we were talking about." Fuji didn't move from his spot. A smile from one.

Oshitari leaned down so that his face was centimeters from Fuji's. "Apparently not anymore." A smirk from the other. It was customary. And entirely meant to be.

Fuji smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and Oshitari's hands were flat against the mattress. They seemed to fit with each other so well; his wrists and the older boy's waist. He pulled himself up with little effort so that his lips met Oshitari's again. The only thing Fuji could think about right now was the blue haired boy. It was what brought them together; that ability to completely engross each other in something.

Now, to Fuji, it didn't matter how many strange ministrations his friends put him through. All he knew was that it was totally worth it.

* * *

How'd you like it? Totally random, right? Yeah, I know. Please review! 


End file.
